


Mouse

by j_gabrielle



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, M/M, background arabella/strange, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged marriage au - because every fandom needs one:<br/>Childermass, a commoner who got quite rich, knows that he needs a way to be more respectable if he wants to do business with some gentlemen from London. The perfect solution is to marry somebody with respectable name and no money. When he hears about Segundus, gentleman from good family that after his father's death was left penniless he knows he found somebody just desperate enough to help him with his plan. </p><p>At the beginning they marriage is a catastrophe - because Segundus is just a boring timid mouse that Childermass had to marry to ensure his business success and Segundus doesn't really care about dark thug he had to marry, he just wanted to pay off his family debts to make sure their name is well respected.</p><p>One day somebody (Lascelle prbably) says some shit about Raven King, Segundus quickly shows what he thinks about this kind of talk about the best magicians in the history of English magic and Childermass discovers his husband is neither timid not boring when he cares about something deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally filled on the kink meme here: http://jsmn-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1273.html?thread=832249#cmt832249

At the end of the night, their dinner guests filter out into the summer night, high on spirits and singing. Childermass resists the urge to crawl onto the nearest chair and remain there until his bones have recovered from all the false niceties he has had to endure tonight.  
  
"You should go to him." Strange says from where he is helping his wife into her coat. She smiles at him as he kisses her hand in parting.   
  
Strange, his wife and Norrell were the only three they had truly required for company, but social decorum dictated that he had to invite the rest of the 'relevant' people in attendance.  
  
"In truth, I do not know how to talk to him." Childermass admits.   
  
"In  _truth_ , he is nothing of that timid mouse you've made him out to be." Strange retorts. Smiling, he claps him on the shoulder. "Go to him. He's probably beside himself in fear of having offended your guest."  
  
Childermass grimaces. "Lascelle deserved that." He wrinkles his nose, following the couple to their cab. "I'll see you on Monday, yes?"  
He waits until they have gone past the park's entrance to turn back into the house. The servants were busy with the cleaning up. Childermass turns to his butler, "Please thank everyone for their hardwork tonight. Tell them they can have tomorrow free to do as they please."  
  
The butler bows, wishing a good night as he climbs the stairs to his room. He takes two steps towards his door, before he pauses, turning to Segundus' instead. Taking a deep breath, he raps his knuckle against the wood. "May I come in?" He says.  
  
"The door is unlocked." He hears a moment later.  
  
Mr. Segundus (for he is Mr. Segundus despite legally having taken his name) is still dressed in his dinner things, sitting on the covers of his bed. The fire is a smoulder of embers and the windows are open. In the dim light, Childermass can make out the profile of his husband's face distorted in a amalgam of emotions.  
  
"Are you angry?" Mr. Segundus asks, wringing his hands together.   
Childermass takes careful measured steps closer into the interior of the room. "No. No, I am not. In fact, I find that I must thank you."  
"Thank me? Whatever for?"  
  
"For providing me with such an excellent evening entertainment." He smiles, going to his knees in front of Mr. Segundus. "You need not worry about me being cross or having offended that odious toad of a man. I am not angry, and Lascelle has had it coming for a long time now."  
  
Something akin to relief settles on Mr. Segundus' shoulders. "I'm glad." He says shakily, trying for a smile.  
  
Childermass has to look away at the sight in front of him. Softly, he reaches out, touching Mr. Segundus' hands. "May I... May I stay here tonight?" He asks hesitantly.  
  
At the widening of eyes, he hastily adds, "Nothing untoward will happen between us if you do not wish it! I am not one of those husbands who seek only to take from their spouses. I just-"  
"Yes. Please."  
  
The answer stops his rambling. A pretty blush colours Mr. Segundus' cheeks. Childermass smiles. He moves to stand, to undress when his hand is taken by another.   
"I didn't get to tell you. Earlier when you punched him for calling me a whore." Mr. Segundus' eyes do not meet his. Instead he is focused on the tightening of his hand on Childermass'. "Thank you. Before tonight, I would have thought that you would have let such a language against me stand unpunished. But you have proven me wrong. And I am sorry to have doubted you." He smiles, tilting his head up to regard Childermass. "You are a good man, John Childermass. Perhaps I have always known it, but tonight you have shown it to me."  
  
With a sigh, Childermass leans down, settling his hands on the sides of Mr. Segundus' cheeks, drawing him up for a kiss. It is chaste, upon closed lips but when Childermass feels the response being pushed up against him, he gasps, parting his lips to deepen their contact.   
"I think the consummation of our marriage has waited long enough, don't you?" Mr. Segundus says in between licks, nibble and laughter as they part for air.   
  
"Those are my thoughts exactly." Childermass says, shrugging out of his coat, grinning like a mad man.


End file.
